Shuuseki Bangou Ichiban: Aizaka Sayo
by EiENSenso
Summary: One of 33 fanfics I'm starting. BleachxNegima crossover. May add more later. Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: Don't own Negima

A/n: Welcome! This is one of 33, yes, 33! Stand alone fanfics of Negima that will feature a pairing with one of the girls of Negima! Shuuseki Bangou means seat Number, so that explains itself. I will also try to involve other anime/games depending on who the girl Negi is paired up with. So please Read and Review. Suggestions and Comments are also welcome.

Timeline is….a few days after Negi defeated Evangeline

* * *

Shuuseki Bangou: Ichiban: Aizaka Sayo 

Prologue

The sun had nearly set as a certain young individual stepped out of a large school building.

"That staff meeting sure took a long time" the boy, Negi Springfiled said to himself.

"Good work today Negi, see you tomorrow" a middle aged man said as he also stepped out of the building.

"Un, see you tomorrow Takamichi" Negi replied while waving a hand to Takamichi's retreating back.

Negi started to descend the steps that led to Mahora Middle school's main building when a voice suddenly shouted "Help Me!" Startling Negi and causing him to turn a full 180.

There stood a girl, one of the many students of Mahora middle school and she had a nasty looking cut on her side which was bleeding profusely.

"Are you okay? Hang in there!" Negi shouted after rushing to the girl's side.

Negi felt a chill go down his side then was suddenly thrown to the side by an invisible shape and slammed into a nearby lamppost.

Negi shook his head to get rid of the ringing sound. _What was that_ he thought and quickly stood up, staff at the ready. Negi spotted a small blur that seemed out of place in the surroundings near the girl and immediately

Started chanting "Rastel Ma scir Magister…" and threw an arm forward "Sagitta Magica Serius Fragterius"

The arrows of lightning struck the blur, knocking it back several meters and after a few seconds a form slowly materialized.

The creature had a large body and long arms that ended in pointy spikes. Its' legs were bent back, ready to jump again at the boy who had thrown what it could identify as a Kidou only Shinigami knew.

The monster leapt at Negi who after recovering from the sight of the creature, dived to the left. Riding on his staff, he flew around the monster and let loose another barrage of Sagitta Magica, but the monster thought that getting hit twice by the same thing would be stupid and hastily avoided the arrows. It then charged at Negi who had started chanting once again.

It jumped towards Negi, who saw the monster coming and thrust his staff in the direction of the monster "Jovis tempestus Fulgreins!" he shouted and what could only be described as a small tornado surged forward from his form, engulfing and ultimately, destroying the monster.

Negi collapsed on the hard concrete, breathing heavily _What was that?_ He thought, recalling the monster and its' features _I wonder if that white mask and hole meant something. _his thoughts were interrupted as he saw a girl wearing all black approach the injured girl from earlier. The girl had her haired tied in a bun and was wearing an all black hakama. Negi also noticed that the girl carried a sword by her side.

She placed her hand on the wound of the injured student and recited what sounded to Negi as an incantation and then her hands started to glow white and the injured student's wound started to close.

* * *

Hinamori Momo, vice-captain to Aizen Souske of the 5th division of the Gotei 13 had just arrived to see the young boy finish off the Hollow with a Kidou spell she had never heard of. Seeing a girl injured on the ground she decided to attend to that first. She approached the girl and placed a hand on the open wound. 

Seeing the wound on the girl close up, Hinamori nodded in satisfaction and stood up to face Negi, who had already recovered and was looking at her with wonder.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! How'd you do that?" Negi asked with big sparkly eyes.

Hinamori looked at Negi as if he had grown a second head "You can see me?" she asked astoundingly while pointing at herself.

"Hai" Negi replied then switched back to sparkly eyed mode "Ne ne ne, what was that spell you did earlier, I don't know that healing spell yet, could you teach me huh? huh? huh?" he stated excitedly.

Hinamori almost succumbed to the look that caught the hearts of many of the female population in Mahora. _Kawai_ she thought wistfully while watching Negi's antics. Hinamori smiled and responded "I don't know if I'm allowed to teach humans to do kidou" she said while scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ehhhhhhhhhh!" Negi exclaimed with a disappointed look but that last statement made him wonder "Kidou? And us humans? What are you?" Negi said, his hand unconsciously tightening on his staff just in case this new person was a demon or some otherworldly creature with evil intent.

Seeing the small action, Hinamori raised her hands up defensively "Wait, wait ,wait, I'm just a shinigami, I mean you no harm." She said in a slightly nervous tone _If what I saw earlier was real, this kid can do Kidou that appear to be in 70's_ she thought.

Negi lowered his staff slightly and gave the girl a questioning look "Shinigami?" he asked "As in, the ones that collect the dead and carry them in to Jigoku?" Negi continued with a slightly fearful tone.

"Well, something like that" Hinamori replied "But what we actually do is…" she was interrupted in the middle of her speech when Negi suddenly burst twin fountains of tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Negi wailed "I don't want do die yet! (sob) I-I still have (sniffle) many things to do sob WAAAAAAH" and continued to cry, causing Hinamori to panic as she was not used to dealing with a kid like this.

She was immediately at Negi's side, saying words of reassurance "No, no ,no, You are not going to die yet" she said while squatting down to be equal to Negi's height.

Bringing his head up, Negi looked unconsciously initiated one of the deadliest techniques that only many chibi bishounen, some bishounen and a lot of bishojous knew, the hurt puppy eyes look.

Hinamori quickly fell prey to the technique as her only experience with children was with the boy who was now captain of the 10th division Hitsugaya Toushiro. He did not use this technique however, as he believed it to be beneath him, especially now that he was her superior, and so Hinamori quickly succumbed, as she had no defense for one of the deadliest techniques in the world.

"Re-(sniffle)Really?" Negi asked, after calming down a bit.

Hinamori blushed and quickly turned her face to the side while muttering a quick yes, to prevent any further exposure to the technique and so that Negi would not see the fierce blush that adorned her cheeks. After regaining her composure she faced Negi, who was now standing upright and calm.

"Basically we shinigami have two jobs: The extermination of hollows, and the sending of wandering souls to soul society" Hinamori explained

"Hollow?" Negi stated "You mean that creature from earlier?"

"Yes" Hinamori curtly replied "By the way" she said, gaining Negi's attention once again "That thing you did earlier was amazing! It was like a very high level blast spell" Hinamori exclaimed "Ne, Ne, If you teach me that maybe I'll consider teaching you that Healing spell you saw me do earlier"

"Sorry" Negi replied, his voice clearly expressing his disappointment "I'm still in training myself so I don't think I'm allowed to teach yet" he said sheepishly while pressing the ends of his two pointer fingers together.

Something Hinamori said earlier also piqued Negi's interest and so he asked her "Ano…you also said that you send wandering souls into soul society and you have also been comparing my magic to this kidou of yours, could you explain those"

"Sure" Hinamori replied with a smile but then she suddenly remembered something and directed her gaze to the injured girl from earlier who was already starting to stir.

"Huh? Where am I?" the girl stated weakly

"You took quite a nasty fall back there" Negi stated from the girl's side "But aside from a few bruises, nothing serious"

"Oh" the girls stated as she stood up "Hey, you're that kodomo-sensei everybody's talking about!" she exclaimed

"Um…Hai" Negi replied, a tinged of red adorning his cheeks.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah! Kawaii" the girl shouted and promptly hugged Negi trapping him between the girl's breasts.

Hinamori watched with a bit of shock and (jealousy?) at the girl's actions.

Negi breathed heavily after being liberated from the girl's chest thankful because any longer and he would have suffocated.

"I'll see you around campus! Bye-bye!" The girls shouted as she ran off in the direction of the dorms.

"Pretty popular with the ladies I see" Hinamori stated while affixing Negi with an incredulous stare.

"Um, that was.." Negi stuttered

"Nah, it's okay" Hinamori replied "You wanted to see me do Kidou right?"

Negi nodded

"Well I can't do it out here" she said and pointed into the thick forest that surrounded the campus "I saw a clearing in that direction, I'll show you there" and proceeded to walk into the forest.

* * *

At the clearing…. 

Negi watched as Hinamori recited a long incantation which ended with her saying "Hadou 31: Shakkahou!" and causing a small ball of flame tto fly out of her palm and fall to the ground.

_I forgot! Vcie-captains and captains have their power severly limited while in the human world!_ She thought as she sweatdropped and blushed in embarrassment.

"We-well you get the idea right?" Hinamori asked Negi who nodded in understanding.

"So it's essentially the same as our magic but rely more on incantations?" Negi asked, his analytic mind processing what he just saw.

"Well there is something called incantation bypass but it severely weakens the spell, but there are some Shinigami who still manage to make the spells powerful even when they do incantation bypass" she replied, recalling one of the demonstrations done by the captains during her academy days.

Negi "hmed" in agreement

"We also classify them according to level 10's 20's the higher the number, the stronger the spell. There are also three known types: Hadou, which primarily consists of projectile and offensive spells, Bakudou, which is comprised of spells used to restrain and opponent, and the healing type Kidou that is taught in the 4th division" she explained

"I see" Negi replied "That other thing you mentioned, soul society, what is it?"

Hinamori sat down a nearby rock and said "Soul society is the place where we send wandering souls with a soul burial"

"Soul Burial?" Negi asked

"Hmm…It would be easier to explain with a demonstration.." she trailed and reached into her hakama, pulling out a cell phone

"Shinigami have cell phones?" Negi asked

"Cell phone? This is a communication device we shinigami use to receive orders from soul society. It relays hollow appearances and can also be used to detect nearby ghosts that need a soul burial." She explained while pressing buttons on the cell phone. "Found one" she said, after which, placed the cell phone back into her hakama. "This way" she then stood up and walked out of the clearing, gesturing for Negi to follow her

* * *

"Pretty" Aizaka Sayo, Mahora Gakuen's local ghost said as she proceeded to chase after a butterfly. She was stopped mid-chase as she noticed someone come out of the forest _That person is…Negi-sensei he can't see me though._ She said as she turned around preparing to continue her chase with the elusive butterfly. 

She was greatly surprised and almost jumped out of her ethereal skin when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sayo whirled around to face the blank expressions of Negi and Hinamori.

"Ah! You're in my class!" Negi shouted while pulling out the class roster from seemingly nowhere. "Right here" he said while pointing at Sayo's picture "Seat Number 1: Aizaka Sayo"

Hinamori started to look a little worried "You have a **Ghost **in your class?" she asked.

"Not only that" Sayo piped up "We have a ninja, a robot, a vampire and a net idol as well!"

Hinamori sweatdropped severely, she did not know what the 4 things the ghost mentioned were so she decided to drop the matter altogether.

Hinamori coughed loudly "Ahem, I will now proceed with the soul burial" she said while drawing her sword in the process.

"What's going on sensei?" Sayo asked from her position behind Negi, obviously afraid.

"I don't know but.. if what she said earlier was true…" Negi trailed off then threw his arms out Sayo. "Wait! Don't send her away yet! She still has to finish this term" Negi exclaimed

Hinamori stopped when she in mid burial, the pomme of her sword raised and ready to send Sayo to soul society. "What are you talking about?" she shouted indignantly "If we leave her alone she will…" and trailed off as she saw that Sayo had no chain attached on her chest.

"Um,where's your chain of fate?" Hinamori asked while pointing at Sayo's chest.

"Chain? Am I supposed to have one?" Sayo said as she looked herself over, trying to find this "chain" the person in black spoke of.

Feeling a migraine coming on, Hinamori used two fingers to massage her temple and stave off the incoming migraine.

"What I'm talking about is.." but Hinamori was cut off as her cell phone beeped. She immediately pulled and after examining it said "It's a hollow"

"Where?" Negi asked, staff at the ready.

"Wh-what's happening sensei?" Sayo asked while trembling from her position behind Negi.

"Strange, it disappeared" Hinamori said after seeing the small dot on the screen of her cell phone disappear. She did not notice the large shape rise from the ground, a large clawed hand raised, ready to strike.

Tsuzuku

* * *

PLEASE READ and Review! 

Comments and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
